The Medical Library and the Center for Women in Medicine of the Medical College of Pennsylvania propose to collaborate to prepare a comprehensive Bibliography of Women in Medicine. The Bibliography will include, as far as possible, all identifiable books, periodical articles, reports and theses of scholarly value on the subject of Women Physicians, including their education, practice patterns, and roles as women. It is projected that the Bibliography will contain approximately 3500 references. The Bibliography will be classified by subject categories such as Medical Education, Practice Patterns, and Role Conflict. Entries will be annotated to highlight the major points in the references publication, and also indexed by both author and subject. A major effort to bring bibliographic control to the literature on women physicians is needed at this time. The College regularly receives numerous unsolicited inquiries from scholars who want information on women physicians. Letters to possibly interested organizations have brought a positive response. Potential users of the Bibliography are women interested in medical careers, their counselors, scholars and other researchers, and persons who are recruiting women physicians. The Bibliography will be compiled using standard bibliographic techniques. All information will be keyed in machine-readable form so that computer techniques can be used to correct copy, prepare the indexes, organize references, and produce camera-ready copy. Correspondence is in progress with several publishers who have a strong interest in the bibliography.